


The Boy and the Spider in his head

by TheFanficArchives2024



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Wasteland (Video Games)
Genre: And some Mental trauma, Desert and snow, F/M, Heavy in the obscure references, How Do I Tag, I.M.P might show up, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read, Wasteland 2 and 3 are mentioned, Wasteland AU, a Rather kinky tale of Survival, and a smart ass, but not all, don’t Expect much of hell, most of the hazbin cast has been reincarnated or reborn in some way, not a human AU, not great writing, telepathic Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: When nuclear war happened in 1998 the survivors of that began to rebuild. Years later in 2105 a 15-year-old boy named Vic. Almost died from blood loss, and poisoning To Wake up hearing a voice in his head. That won’t go away, like the deformed moving Corpse Of a girl in a Shredded frilly blue dress.
Relationships: platonic relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. saved by a deal beyond his own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time Wighting a fanfic  
> Give constructive criticism  
> And I hope you enjoy

In a old house destroyed over time but still has a well maintained basement there is a boy by the name Vic 

The floor of the basement are old and bloody with Vic Lying there the life from his eyes almost gone from that spiders Venom 

The room glows bright as a man in red walk to the boy he smiles as he raises a hand to say

“Well isn’t this interesting. Well I’ll hold up on my end of the deal Angel. And Besides besides it will be fun to see if he Lives long Enough to see the real you, oh I Wonder what his reaction will be.”

The man waved his hand and snapped his fingers 

Vic wakes up from the ground with a jump and looks over his surroundings he wasn’t in a hallucination no he was in some room but Vic heard something a voice 

“Where the hell am I a sex dungeon, maybe?”  
It was that voice but where was it? 

“Ugh, hay you with the hat you know where I’m at?”

Vic was a bit annoyed at the voice. Was it in my head?

“Where the hell are you solo”  
Vic yelled at the voice not sure where it could be.

“Beats me, babe”

“Ugh all right, solo prick I’m out-“  
Vic was cut off by and multiple loud screams seeing a open cellar door with a ladder going out With a heavy green glow upstairs 

“The the hells that, some Club for loud ass sinners”  
That god Dam voice where the fuck is it coming from!

“What are you from a downumber or something it’s a screamer”  
Vic pointing a the glowing light Above them

“Yesh that’s a lazy name for them”

“We’ll i ain’t saying here if they touch you you’ll be dead, brain dead”

“Oh really I had worse men touching me”  
Wasn’t he a guy, no time for that talk

Vic looked around the room seeing a hole leading down to something that smelled like shit

After walking down he looked where the smell was coming from  
“What is that a sewer?”

“Good”

“How is that good!?”  
The voice was going to be a  
“Pain in your ass I hear ya”  
The “fuck, real classy boy”

How did he know what I was thinking?

“To answer that, hmm I actually don’t know”

Well great he might just be a delusion 

“You know I can hear you”

Vic and this voice thing had so far been walking around the sewers for a while  
Soon they found a camp with a fire and some dead rover’s near by  
“Good we can camp here for the time”

“Oh great rotting corpses”

Some time past when the fire was lit the voice said 

“Hay got something I could call you?”  
A name fine  
“Vic, just Vic and nothing else got that”

“Now your name voice”

“Hmm were not on a real name basis yet but just call me  
Angel dust, babe“


	2. Dreams of girls in frilly blue dress and hunting a roverpak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, this takes place one week after chapter 1
> 
> Vic knows jack shit about Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has some death and bad words and a bit dark but this is in the same would (in a AU sense)

Angel's PoV (prolog)

the Kid was just walking. But I saw something different something odd

a girl maybe sixteen in a frilly blue dress she was saying something I had to focus in to hear she was talking to the kid 

"I thought you love me! Not that mutt of a dog"

then the area turned to a scene of the kid and that girl her face was bashed in with the butt of a gun.

"why Vic!" her voice was gargled (it might have been blood?)

Vic was quiet, When I got a better look 

he had tears running down his face.

the scene wen't to a place of red sand and twisted Sky's (heh, look's like home)

I turned to see that girl in the frilly blue dress but it looked tatted and her face, it had blood and scars all on the left side and her wide smile (god the smile was too familia)

she looked to me. I rased my hands (wait hands!?) I looked down to see my body (shit I've missed you, being just a voice can get old fast)

that girl was on me (yeah woman I'm not like that)

I jumped and got my third set of arms out and grab a two gun's out of my suit's pocket (they where a pair of 1940's smith and wesson revolvers)

I took aim at the coupes bride and shot every bullet in that the gum's had at her 

she was right in front of me when she went down and vanished (I guess it never go's away at least we have that in common)

after that I heard shouting a fair bit away I turned out to see the Hallucination faded I looked to see where it was coming from

four men two had gun one had a shovel and the last one was about to run off

shit, Vic was still walking like a zombie I had to do something 

so I jumped to push him down to the dirt 

yeah kid (he owns me one now) and what's with that girl.

Vic's PoV (when the comic ends)

"oomf!" I fell to the ground (christ that was a pain)

"kid! look to ya right!"

well Mr.Angel was still there 

I turned my head to the right to see it, four rovers in a pit (must be digging to find food and building materals)

I heard one a black man in a old police hat 

"did you hit him Charlie?"

he was talking to a Indian man in a brown vest with a M40 rifle in his hands 

"I think so?"

now a greying haired man started to talk

"it's getting late, now if Charlie got him we'll know tomorrow and if he is alive, he won't get far"

he started to talk again 

"Now Bill, Go get Sid back here, Now!"

the cop hatted man named Bill ran off 

good now just the two of them 

"umm kid? I'm one for gun's blazing and all, but do you have a gun? I'll give you mine"

what gun you're just a voice

"hah!, aw man I had my body back and now."

he had with annoyance was in his voice 

"still can hear ya"

Fine I'll jump on them with the knife a still have and go for the man with the .30-06 rifle and blast the old man with it 

"yer that will defiantly work" that sarcastic asshole 

"fine go for it see what happens"

I waited for a wait for that best opportunity to strike 

twenty eight minutes of laying on the dirt latter 

and now's the time the old man was setting up a camp with the furniture that was in the pit 

waist the vest guy had his gun off to the side of him 

"3,2,1"

"now!" 

I run up to the pit knife in my hand and jumped in I got the vest guy in the neck

his rifle I cocked it, now ready to fire 

the old man turned to look at me 

"you're the eggsucker! well shit Charlie's aim is as shit as can be!"

I tried to pull the trigger 

"shit" 

it was jammed I had to re-cock it 

"HA!" 

the old man grabbed his revolver 

I had to think fast 

I flipped my gun (like a bat)

and ran to the old bastard

and smacked his skull in with it and he wen't face first into the lit fire pit 

"wow free gun and a overkilled sinner, not the most awesome fight I've seen by a long shot, but not bad all the same"

1 hour latter Angel's PoV

For the last hour the boy-Vic

(I think he's earned some respect)

has 

thrown both both body's in the fire (a bit dark for a fifthteen year old boy)

set up the rest of the 'tent' (just used the rifle to prop it up)

and ate some canned apple's 

he was now on his ass sitting on a old red carpet 

"so, voice"

"Angel"

"ok, Angel"

"yes, sugar?"

"who are you?"

ok wired but one week and a lot of talking can do that

"me? what do ya wan't to hear"

"what's with that voice, you sound wired, and you say you're gay but what the heck douse that mean? third, what with this sinner and hell thing I know its a place but why to you keep talking a'bout it?"

ok Vic, yeah (at least he didn't call me a faggot) and my voice is sexy!

"ok first my voice is Sexy! second being gay in dumbass (you) teams means I a man love men and three non oh you're business"

"ok but-"

Vic was cut off by three voices coming north from here 

"Bill you sure that was the solo" 

me and Vic saw a outline of the three guys 

"yer Bill!"

"oh shut up Sid you ran like a faggot"

of course that word was still in there vocabulary 

"Tony you see Hank's still there, we're ok"

as they walk up I saw them better the police hatred man, Bill, Sid a curly black haired man, and Last was a Mexican man with a bucket hat on, Tony.

Bill had a shovel on him, Sid had nothing at all and Tony had a old busterd M16 

"Vic! get up the two are back" (good thing they can't hear men)

"well shit, I have a idea" 

Vic whispered 

Vic got up and wen' to the furthers part of the pit with to rifle (ugh this is slow if I had my body they would all be dead by now)

Vic got off a shout into the Mexicans head 

"ahhh! what the Hell was that!"

That Sid guy was next and with a beam he was a goner (why is he aiming for the chest and lower parts wouldn't the head be better)

"who the Fu-" 

last one was gone as his police hat fell on his chest right above the bullet hole

Vic run up to grab Tony's gun and run back 

Ten minutes latter (narration)

As the dry night wen't by

Vic searched the body's to find 

two can's of sardines 

and a can of beets he thrown into the fire with the body's

he had three slugs left in the gun and 5 in his pocket just in case 

Angel said he'ed stay watch (then after that it was up to fate)

but for the rest of the night he just saw Vic rolling and turning in his sleep dreaming of girls in frilly blue dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give advice on wighting 
> 
> also how I should wight angel


	3. The Movie house in the muddy desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah movies what a fun way to distract you from the.. well there a hella lot of bad thing's hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a place of hell on earth 
> 
> with people from hell

Vic's PoV

Been three days since I (we?) got the Cans of food from the guy's in that pit 

and Angel was bored and annoying. oh crap I-

"what the voice in you're head bugging ya, not like I can use my hand's"

"hmm, well I'm bored too"

what was near here umm, shit oh the movie house 

"why's it called that? I thought cinema sounds better"

"yer whatever, voice, it's a hour walk, but worth it"

"ahh fuck, more waiting for you're ass to get there"

Angel's PoV two hour's latter 

ugh finely yeah that kid was slow, but thank fuck, something 

he walked up to a gate made of old rusted tin and wood planks 

one man was sitting on a bunch of tiles 

"ey Nick. put his heat with the rest of them"

a young man bout fourteen in a green tank top walked up to Vic-(us?)

"give it here"

Vic gave him that rife 

"payment?"

oh wait, with what? I don't think there's even money here

Vic Give the kid one of the canned sardines 

"all right, let him in, Greg"

we walked in (wait walked!)

looking down to my chest fluff (no one can see me. might be for good... nah I'm to good for them)

Blood's PoV

ah built over an old theatre somewhere outside Indianapolis an old city before the war

the place wasn't big but they had the movies the only reason she wanted to risk my life and her's

its only because her favourite old movie was about to play

Albert would have loved this place 

its been two weeks since the spider's got him and one since me and her became asocets

so far she's done is blow up roverspak's and raped the saviours (is it rape if they like it? well not after losing a leg to the TNT)

I guess all rovers were the same. honey 

well the own thing worth it was popcorn

but one problem she was a selfish ass 

"I wan't that popcorn."

"hell no you old mutt"

of course my luck one of the rare people I can talk to and there the most annoying 

"I'm hungry" 

"yer so am I that's why I got popcorn for myself"

"no you got it, Albert because you're a ass"

"dog shit, my name's not Albert"

Fine, Albert (it’s not same but Ivan didn’t work so I’ll try the classic and think of new one)

"now let's hurry its going to start soon"

fine no popcorn, dick

we walked to two seats a old busted metal chair and a lounge that still looks somewhat well made 

I run to the better one a sat there she'll just deal with it 

now we see- 

something smelt off I've think I've smelt it before smelt like a well I don't know but it smells (I sensed something)

Vic's PoV

ok the film wen't one by one.

the first one was a action film with there guy's with odd accent and stubbed outfits (the leather was a nice touch)

the guy was wearing a biker jacket and armed with a sword off shout gun and had a dog following him 

and then something about gasoline and oil (car's don't work on this end of the US)

Blood's PoV

when the first film was over she wanted to go, said "the rest are going to be lame"

though I convinced her to stay for one more 

this one was good it was a film about a English man with a red suit and glass 

up against a bold man with a cat and some grey outfit

I saw her trying to sir-press a few laughs 

Angel's PoV

the last film was a old black and white porn movie

the film was so old that it kept failing to play

but it was about (in what I can pick up)

had is hot blonde guy and a not bad looking girl (I prefer the guy)

he looked reluctant thought 

"Vic did anyone tell ya when this was made"

"I think the reel had tape that had the number...four, three, yer that was it"

wait four three (no that can be 1943) shit been a long time since I've seen, well me (I was not bad, but not really, mentally)

the the film cut out 

then a man in a red and blue poncho said 

"all right films done busted up so that it for the night if you done live here then piss off"

all right, Vic got up and walked off 

"so what did you think of the movies?"

"well kid, I heard of the first one by a friend of mine I'd never seen it until now, it was good not my speed (needs more action then it would be just like home)

the second was unfunny but I swear only two people actually laugh and... I'll tell you a fact bout the third"

"what? it was old or just bad, the chick wasn't even that hot"

perv (nearly as horny as Val, if not ten percent less)

"that guy with the blond heir"

"what the skinny guy with the wired hair and stupid accsent"

...

"yer... that's me"

"bullshit, that wasn't even a downumber film, its too hardcore" 

(that was hardcore to you? kid should have seen hells top three block busters)

"and how old would you be now?"

"bout in my 160's kid"

"well then you must be some ghost or my 'guardian angel' hahah"

"more like demon"

"heh?"

"don't worry bout it kid. It's a long ass story"

before Vic could come up with a response we hear two guys one had a gas mask on and the other had a neon purple shirt 

"Tom, no!"

"why not Will"

"because of the damm screamers. I don't care if it was a gun shop it's not worth killing our selves"

"but there are gun's"

"the gun's would jam, so out of life or no gun, it would be life"

I knew what vic was thinking.

"lets go on a fun trip Angel"

Cherri's PoV

when the second movie ended I got out before that Dogmeat ask for popcorn 

(worthless mutt)

the only thing good about him was the fact he can smell out nitroglycerine and knew if the source wasn't there

Blood gave me a look

"ok now what!?"

"simply if you say you are from the 'island' of Florida, is the rummer true?"

"what, rummer"

"oh simply, that the fact that it's all clean and green, and this Water of Dreams that you have"

this damm dog. (said we 'think alike' as the excuse to hear him)

"first it ain't-"

"not ain't it's isn't, Albert"

Not my name fuck wit (started a week ago, and now he's not going to stop till I kill myself)

"it's not clean and dream water isn't speical hell it can be overused"

I wonder if I poor it on the dog will he stop talking

"fine but I still have questions missy"

"ok Blood"

that dog was a smart at times said he had his kid (what did he call them) solo named Vic

and how he dumb-fucked is live because of this girl from a...downumber that what he'ed called it

"ok life story or-"

"first list the US president's, for not getting popcorn then yore life story"

"ugh fine, Roosevelt, Truman, Eisenhower. is this really important?"

"just do the president's Cherri"

"ok, ok, Kennedy,"

I had to list them all as we walked to the rising sun to the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be shorter  
> Vic and Angel out gun shopping and see the screamers  
> and yes Angie still has his body


	4. Gun's, Gun's, Screamers, oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check chapter 3 had a upload issue

Vic's PoV

eh heh eh screamers my ass 

we? walked to the building it was half destroyed 

I read the sign the image was faded 

but the word's were clear as day

**O'Neill's Arms & Antic Firearms **

I wen't to the busted door 

it was locked (shit)

"try the window"

Angel the 'demons' (I need to question him about that)

"I'll tell you when you ready"

Angel's PoV

ok we climbed in (guess I can't float or go though walls)

I looked around to room most of the gun's were busted or covered in rust

we walked into the back room labeled 

**Antics 1928-1969 All works**

I left Vic and went in 

there where two gun's I think would be good for Vic (a M1903 Springfield Rifle and a classic Tommy gun)

"hey Vic come here I think I found something good!"

...

"Vic?"

I bent my head to the main room...

oh no Her 

that girl who the fuck is she 

but Vic was just standing there the she-

shit there's two of her 

both as ugly as the first time I saw her 

"Vic first that mutt now the faggot ghost in your head!"

the second one spoke 

"Vic, i love you"

the background wen't to a desert of side a wired ass shack thing 

Vic was sitting in ground of a dog

the dog look hungry and half dead

and that girl in the frilly blue dress she looked normal not the ghostly monster 

"Vic! Come on! he'll be alright. we have to hurry."

Vic just kept staring at the hungry dog 

"if you love me, you'll come on"

I here'd a voice Vic's troughs maybe 

I couldn't make it alone with out him, I knew it.

if I loved her

she asked in the boiler 

'do you know what love is'

shit I was out of the vision (no helping him) why do I feel bad for him maybe being in his head for a bit

"EEEEEEE! AAAEGH!"

what the fuck?

then I saw them two glowing green rotting zombies (are thoughts screamers)

Vic! oh shit he's just standing there 

all I did was run to the Tommy gun (did I pick it up?)

and Fired on one till it was meat 

and then I thrown it to Vic 

he was shock but no time all I said 

"kill the cocksucker"

and the all Vic did was pull the trigger

maybe the Kid can be a badass at times 

"what the Fuck!"

the (um?) screamer fell down like a bag of rocks still growing 

"Angel did you see some thing else a big pink thing?"

did he see me wait! I might be able to well be ...me (big spider, right demon)

"umm, not sure"

number one lire (heh)

better that way 

"so.....that gun or a rifle I found in the back room"

Vic had to think bout it but 

"both"

ok 

"so, had any idea what the pink thing was?"

"umm ok kid, I'm the 'pink thing' a spider demon"

"what the hell's a demon ain't that some goat man anyways"

Vic said something in his thoughts 'spider damm creepy buggers'

should have seen hell

"ok short story, when you die and are bad ya go to hell as a animal or object you're... well you can end up looking like this-"

would have been a good dramatic affect if I could come out as me but

"well a spider and if ya have some family or just by random they would sendup looking like that demon"

"you have a family?"

"wrong question but sure, yes, don't talk with dem much"

"did you have a sister?"

"yer why?-"

"was she good looking?"

"was!"

"I mean if she looked like the pink-you I wouldn't screw her"

ladies and gentlemen the perv rapeist I'm in the mind of

"good!"

we walked out of the shop after getting everything we needed (the gun's and there respective bullets

I won't tell him bout the girl something tell's me he'll be a blacked minded zombie 

"well where to parter"

"oh gee hun, maybe south?"

"yer, east as well, Over the hill"

heh?

"what's that?"

"over the hill, a place where grass grow's green and the dear and dog's play and food grow's right from the ground, what a pipe dream"

"first it's called gardening and second why east?"

"I don't know, just haven't checked there, that's all"

ok, Vic is the dumbest, perverted, wired-(ok no his not, I had the creepy fan letters to prove that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over the hill isn't real, but at least Vic won't die


	5. New grasslands and the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Angel go Food hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep more in Louisiana

Vic's PoV

two weeks and all I've eaten was the rest of the canned food and four rats 

I was god damm hungry (not wonder Blood always bitched about it)

we entered a town it had been overgrown and half destroyed 

but there was a good chance that food was here so into the green unknown 

"soo, we're just in some town? no name just a out grown place number three hundred and one?"

"well how the hell am I to know that"

"fine, fine let's just go to the building with the red sign on it"

looking for it I found the building it was old but still looked well so finding anything was good

as we walked in (well just me) the lobby area looked like a made shift hosb- how the hell do you say it-

"hospital"

ok smart ass (knowing more then me, must be a ghost or 'demon' whatever)

we found a stair case and wen't up to floor three (to look at the surroundings)

we went to the first room 

it was a well maintained place hell most of the furniture was still clean

there was a hole in a wall it lead somewhere

I wen't to see what was in there

and hell it was just the next room but

it had a special type of 'meat'

a type I've seen before

one I had to 'make'

her

the room had one more thing of note a well maintained radio

it looked old I might still worked

I turned to see a window I saw four men one was running off away from the postal slugs being fired by one of the three men standing 

"Run boy! come back soon! heheheh"

shit I'll just close the window its not worth getting involved 

Angel's PoV

the old radio (where have I seen it?)

well great if that radio was his that be a hell of a-

"coincidence?"

oh god him 

"well hello Angel!"

time seemed to freeze as we (ok body's back so-still not great)

"oh, hall has it bean Angel? with seeing the land we all lived on turned to ash and sand"

"I see the boy is still alive. good because I still have to see what happens next, oh the tales to tell, the drama that the boy and the perverted spider"

"did you know he almost died from one, well he got out of there web cage, but too late the venom in him eyes dead and then save him and put your soul in him"

I decided to speak up

"why him then, what a perv with the second goal of a porn star"

"easy, he fit the requirements for having your soul in him"

what the hell did that mean?

"why all this then Al"

"well id say stay tuned to found out but in truth its fun to see sinner's act different, but to fall back to there old ways"

"sinner's? there more-"

"well Angel I bid you a due, ill see you and the boy and who every else you find in hell, one more song ill leave you with"

he left 

and as the radio played it kicked back to the room. with the 'meat'

Vic's PoV

Shit that dammed radio started playing (must be some local radio station still standing here)

"Joe someone's at our base!" 

crap there here 

I pulled out my M40 rifle (I have three gun's)

"they're in the meat locker!"

shit 

one of the three men had a Mark II Sven and if a gun could fire so fast 

I almost shout my damm head off (now I have two bulled holes in my hat)

the guy just coped shouting I doge most of the bullets (it only got the ends of my jacket)

and as if I could have died no

that pink thing jumped out of nowhere a started shouting at the inbread hicks 

shit was that Angel? it looked so odd I could only see its (his) back 

pink spots on him and his hair and how tall it (Him!) was 

then he vanished 

the redneck freaks dead on the floor 

"shit, kid you still alive?"

yer if bullet holes in my hat and how you just showed up blasting brass into them

so I'm fine just Fine!

"good now get up and at least find some real food"

so after that I got up and grabbed the bullets off the dead body's 

after five minutes of looking I found four can's with the word soup on it and a can of peaches (Yum!) 

we decided that we should look for a clothing shop

Travis's PoV

ok so what if you ran from some crazy rednecks at least you found revolver at the half bored store 

Travis Wyatt the trader with the piano skills of a true Wyatt brother musician (Bo and Henry would be happy if I knew where they where) 

now time to leg it to the car be for more came by 

"why do I need new clothes"

heard a voice it had a real country accent to it not the gibberish the rednecks had or the spanish from the trading post now like Bo's but more pissed off

looked to see him talking to him self about why he needed to get a new outfit 

might be good to have extra hand on the trip back to the Alamo hub and the guns he had would sell like fruit wine and bullets 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I got Al right 
> 
> and yer Vic did something to this her chick


	6. The trader with the car going to rummer of city's of riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets a new outfit and meats a new buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chap

Narrater/3rd person

"why do I need new clothes"

"because you look like shit even on a good day"

As Vic and Angel entered into the old fashion store 

Vic was complaining about why he needed new clothes Angel just answered

"ugh, kid jest find something I've seen creeps with better style"

"no an answer, pink skin"

"more fur then skin-why the hell should I answer that!"

"fine, fuzz ball, is that better"

"I'm not going to answer that"

after about five to six minutes of complaining Vic had pick out a brown leather jacket and a old ass striped short sleeve button up shirt 

"ok let's see- that's not a improve meant kid"

"my choice fuzz ball"

as the two should there talking a man walked up in a dark blue jacket and a grey shirt 

Travis PoV

ok so the boy might be taking to himself but help is help 

"hey kid!"

the boy turned is head around to me 

and pulled out his rifle...great

"who the Fuck are you! you with that roverpak aren't you"

his from there then

"wait! you look like you're, doing something but hear me out. I need ya to help me loot the dead guy's you killed and bring it to my car, and maybe in the future become parters and make a killing in L.A. and if we have enough Vegas, kid sin city it's self but it all starts here so help me drag someday guys."

the boy lowers his rifle 

"L.A.?"

"yes Los Angeles the city of lost angles never heard of it before?"

"not and this 'los Van-gas' does it have gorges chicks"

odd question, he must be from the north-east wastelands then

"um, yes, Yes!, the hottest with some payments then or 'true love' but that's bull shit right?"

the boys face had a look of pain when I said love 

"fine I'm in, but I need to rest on the way there"

"ok, but I got to tell ya kid that we got a lot of detour's to drive by so we'll get there in time"

"its deal then"

Angle's PoV

after bout 2 hours give or take the kid and the bearded creep had ransack every thing (I mean, Every thing)

from and with the creeps to this old army tuck that the five to six seats in it at the back area

was a bunch of boxes and create's with a sleeping bag in the back of the junk 

"that's about it Kid-got a name I can't call ya kid for ever?"

"it's Vic, now what's yours? old man"

"I'm twenty nine! and Travis, Travis Wyatt brother to Henry Wyatt of the L.A. Headboys the 'biggest gang in L.A.'"

"why tell me that?"

"cuz he'd beside if I didn't, and my brothers mean every thing to me"

as they finished up (oh, thank Lucifer) Travis said to sleep for the trip to some market town

as you'd think a kid trying to sleep in a truck it took awhile 

but as soon as he did

I knew what will happen next 

he'd move around and make this sound of pain and well...loss 

and I knew that the girl would now wake up and take us to a new hell where nightmares and hell it self will become one 

"well kid, I guess to be honest I was more worst of the you shore you have some kill count but well be Thankful you where me, alive or dead I'm still more of a mess then ya and nothing can change that, but if I go back down there I'll kill the bitch my self."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel opinions about Vic 
> 
> are now like a second brother or a good friend 
> 
> Travis its all and all a good dude if not a bit of a ass kisser  
> and Vegas is a bit of a hell hole but its building over that

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short chapter I know but I’ll have some more ideas Also the chapters are in chronological order  
> Please If you got questions I’ll answer them and if you got some constructive criticism I will try and implement it


End file.
